Broad Axe
A Broad Axe (ブロードアックス, Broad Axe?) is a common Axe-class weapon available throughout the Golden Sun series. Basic Description by Game In all appearances, a Broad Axe increases the wielder's base Attack rating by 50 points. It can be bought for 1400 coins each and sold for 1050 coins each. In Golden Sun, it is sold by the weapon vendors at Kolima, Xian, and Altin, and can be equipped by Isaac and Garet. In The Lost Age, it is sold in Mikasalla, Naribwe, Kibombo, and Yallam, and can be equipped by Felix and Piers. In Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, it is sold in Ayuthay, Passaj, and Border Town, and can be equipped by Matthew, Tyrell, and Eoleo. It gains two new Unleashes, Critical Strike and Rolling Attack. Critical Strike is a non-elemental physical attack that multiplies damage by 1.5. Rolling Attack is a Jupiter-based physical attack that multiplies damage by 1.1 and has a range of 3 targets. Analysis In Golden Sun, Broad Axes can be first bought at Kolima as soon as the town is returned to normal, and it is a suitable upgrade over a Broad Sword that one of your warrior-style Adepts might be equipped with (if they are equipped with a weapon not even as strong as a Broad Sword, a Broad Axe would be all the better to buy). In Golden Sun: The Lost Age, Broad Axes can be bought at the early town of Mikasalla, meaning you can get one for Felix as soon as you enter the continent of Osenia, which is shortly after completing Dehkan Plateau on the continent of Indra, which includes the Themis' Axe artifact weapon. At that point a Broad Axe would be quite a major attack rating boost for Felix to replace the Themis' Axe with it. However, the next powerful weapon Artifact in the game you can get at this point is the Storm Brand early on in the colossal Air's Rock dungeon in Osenia, and if you're heading there right away you should refrain from spending the money on a Broad Axe and wait a little bit for the even stronger (and free) Storm Brand. In Dark Dawn, the Broad Axe is generally outclassed by other weapons available to the player. In terms of attack-bonus, the Battle Rapier, which is also available in Ayuthay, is stronger and has a better secondary Unleash in Berserk Rush. Also an option is the Storm Brand, which can be found in Barai Temple. If the player wishes to use an Axe-class weapon, they may still choose the Broad Axe as a placeholder for the Vulcan Axe, found in the Ouroboros. Mastering the Broad Axe will give the player a headstart on mastering the Vulcan Axe. When Eoleo officially joins the party, he will possess a Broad Axe as his starting weapon. By this point of the game, the Broad Axe will be outclassed by other weapons available to the player. Thus, the Broad Axe should be replaced as soon as possible. Category:Axes Category:Common equipment Category:Weapons in the GBA games without Unleash effects Category:Weapons with two Unleashes Category:Weapons with non-elemental Unleashes